This invention relates to packing elements for use in fluid-fluid contact apparatus. The invention also relates to fluid-fluid contact apparatus comprising such elements and to a method of providing fluid-fluid contact utilising such elements or apparatus.
Typically, fluid-fluid contact apparatus is in the form of a tower or column or the like and comprises one or more beds formed from a plurality of packing elements, which in many cases are dumped therein in a substantially random manner.
In typical operation, the fluids to be brought into contact are introduced into the apparatus and the surfaces of the packing elements afford a substantial area on which contact between the fluids may occur.
Thus, for example, where the fluids comprise a liquid typically introduced at or near the top of the bed, and a gas typically introduced at or near the bottom of the bed, the liquid forms a thin film on the surfaces of the elements, which film presents a large contact area, in relation to its volume, to the gas permeating the bed from below, such that mass transfer is promoted between the liquid and the gas. Alternatively or additionally, for example, the liquid may be afforded by a or said gas which has condensed on the packing elements.